


Malevolent Affair

by BlueberryFlutterby



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, the untamed, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Corpse! Wèi Wúxiàn, Dark Romance, Demonic Cultivator!Lan Wangji, M/M, Oneshot, Twisted Romance, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryFlutterby/pseuds/BlueberryFlutterby
Summary: When Wei Wuxian loses his life at Guanyin Temple, Lan Wangji finally shatters from the magnitude of heartache. In a frenzy of grief and a twisted hope of seeing his lover again, Lan Wangji morphs into the very thing he tried to stop Wei Wuxian from being,A Demonic Cultivator.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	Malevolent Affair

_''L-Lan Zhan...''_

_''Wei Ying!''_

Before his amber eyes, he witnessed the splattering of crimson droplets to the frosty stone. 

Before his horrified gaze; 

He watched as the body fell limp on the floor. Life essence pouring out of the gaping wound and creating a morbid pool. 

Such a scene haunted the mind of the once esteemed, righteous cultivator. Whenever his eyelids shut, the images of his soulmate dropping to the ground invaded his vision. 

_His_ Wei Ying.

He remembers every tiny detail. The way his Wei Ying still had a smile ghosting over his lips. How his body quivered with final movements and how his brilliant blue eyes drained of life. Like a withering blossom. 

Lan Wangji longed to see those bright orbs again. To be the reason those lips curled upwards once more. 

Yet here he was, gawking into clouded marbles that replaced the sky azure. Tracing his thumb over those once warm, soft lips which formerly held that beaming grin. Those lips he had dreamed of claiming over and over again. 

_''Lan... Zhan...?''_

_''Wei Ying...''_

Lan Wangji cupped Wei Wuxian's stiff, pale face as he gazed at him with absolute admiration. ''I'm here, Wei Ying. We can be together now.'' Such words would have been heartwarming if one could turn a blind eye to the circumstances. 

After that forsaken night at Guanyin Temple, it wasn't a secret that the legendary Hanguang-Jun had finally shattered. Who wouldn't? Subsequent to all the pain, the heartache and losing the love of his life a second time? It was no surprise that he strayed from the right path. In an abrupt burst of ferocity, the male embraced the darkness. He took comfort in it. Who needed rules? Who needed to be respected? Loved instead of feared?

Lan Wangji had become the very thing he sought to save Wei Wuxian from, but it didn't matter now. After his beloved Wei Ying slipped from his grasp yet again nothing truly mattered anymore. 

However, he was here facing him, staring straight back into his golden globes. By no means was he alive, but he was there. That was all Lan Wangji ever wanted after all, correct? To be able to touch and hold, to cherish, to love. Now he had that opportunity. Even if the Wei Wuxian that stood before him was only here because of his anew turn to the dark side. 

''We will be together now, Wei Ying. I won't allow anyone to hurt you again.'' As he breathed out his everlasting promise, Lan Wangji leaned his forehead against his soulmate's. ''I am all yours. You are mine. You will not slip away from me this time.'' His pale lips brushed against Wei Wuxian's as if sealing the declaration. 

Wei Wuxian took in the appearance of the man he had claimed to love. The robes that he once criticized for being those of were long gone, now replaced with dark silk. ''Lan Zhan... What happened...?'' Although he was now nothing but a fierce corpse, he could sense the difference in his beloved Hanguang-Jun. 

A deep chuckle rose from the now distorted man. ''Do the colours suit me?'' There was no doubt that the old Lan Wangji had died the night his lover did. He was talkative now and when he spoke a malicious aura filled the room. All Wei Wuxian could do was smile. ''You look beautiful... Like a dark deity...'' The compliment prompted for Lan Wangji to grasp the back of his hair instead. ''Such words will only lead me to lose the last restraint I have left...'' He whispered this to the lifeless male's ear, the corners of his lips coiling into a cruel smirk. ''Lan Zhan... The last thing I want from you is restraint...'' 

One would think that would be enough for the former Hanguang-Jun. That now he would live in peace with his precious Wei Ying. Unfortunately, that was not the case, for Lan Wangji had a feral craving for revenge. He wanted to hurt those who hurt his soulmate. To tear them down bit by bit and put them through unimaginable suffering. Of course, this alerted the cultivation sects around the world. Yet all those who stood in their way were slaughtered without a drop of mercy. 

LanlingJin was the first to fall.

Eventually, the GusuLan Sect was the first to attempt a civil approach to their former gem. There was a multitude of occasions that his very own brother roared in desperation. Hoping, praying that he would be able to knock some sense into _his_ Wangji. Alas, with a heavy heart Lan Xichen was forced to raise his sword against his own flesh and blood in the end. 

Oh, but the naive Sect Leader was undiscerning to the extent of how much his brother truly changed. He was the first example of the magnitude of Lan Wangji's actual mercilessness. 

Such a cruel and unforgivable act towards a member of his own Sect, his own family! The cultivation world was in an uproar, horrified of Lan Wangji's fall from grace. With everything said and done, they combined forces to put a stop to his blood-lusting malevolence. But who could even fathom of stopping him? The man's skillset was that of no other even when he cultivated the right path, the demonic arts did nothing but amplify his fiercely powerful abilities. Alongside the now feared corpse of the former Yiling Patriarch, the two sought nothing but destruction and anarchy for the world who had done them wrong.

''L-Lan Zhan... Hah... Lan Zhan...''

''Wei Ying...'' 

Firm hands held Wei Wuxian's slim waist, fingers digging into the material of his robes. A groan rumbling from the throat of Lan Wangji as his lips hungrily devoured his soulmate's in a violent exchange. 

The resentful couple were not on the battlefield this time, merely standing atop the stairs of the former Nightless City. Clinging to each other, feeling one another. Lan Wangji rose his hand and unceremoniously seized Wei Wuxian's chin. ''My Love... Do you see it...?'' His smile laced with malice. ''Do you like your gift...?'' 

As he spoke, his free arm extended towards the battlefield. Surrounding the couple was a sea of bodies. Crimson puddles littered all around, horrified expressions plastered over their lifeless features. ''It's beautiful... Lan Zhan...'' Came Wei Wuxian's hoarse voice, his head tilting up, enabling him to brush his lips across his ominous soulmate's. 

''Master Lan...'' Echoed a pair of grim, lacklustre voices from the side. ''What is it?'' Lan Wangji's loving expression morphed into one of anger. How dare his corpse soldiers interrupt such an intimate moment? His head snapped towards the former YunmengJiang Sect Leader alongside his once alive brother. Both stood with hung shoulders, expressions unreadable and drained of all emotions. Their veins terrifyingly prominent and stained black. Life had left every corner of their body, replaced with the eternal urge to obey. There was only one word to describe them...

Dead. 

''Why are you disturbing me? Can you not see I am busy?'' Lan Wangji clicked his tongue. With a mere flick of his wrist, they turned and lurched away, possibly deciding to remain in a corner until their Lord needed them to do his dirty work. 

His gaze returned to his beloved partner, softening once more. Although his amber irises held adoration, one could clearly decipher the malice and wickedness that hid behind them. ''Now... Where were we, my beautiful Wei Ying?'' 

''Lan Zhan...'' Wei Wuxian gasped once he was attacked by a series of kisses that burned with a sinful passion. Lips locked, hands wandered, arms trapped and pants escaped. Lan Wangji tugged his husband forward so that their bodies collided, only adding onto the ardour swelling between them. 

Wei Wuxian looped his arms around his lover's neck, mewling into the intense exchange. ''L-Lan Zhan... Lan Zh-Zhan...'' He called between a fury of euphoric oscillation. 

As Lan Wangji withdrew from him, his face remained less than an inch away. A thin string of saliva connecting them. With hooded eyes, he stared at his lover, his husband. His soulmate. He leaned in, tongue pressing to the wound he caused when biting so ferociously at Wei Wuxian's delicate lip. The warm, wet muscle cleaned his flesh of the dripping black liquid. 

Their eyes met once again, uttering a silent pledge of love. 

_**''Lan Zhan...''** _

_**''Wei Ying...''** _


End file.
